


Flying

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no greater pleasure than that which comes from flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

3/22/12

Flight was truly the best thing about life.

True, the colors, the smells, the brightness, the people, the tastes, that weird feeling you get when you walk into a room and just _know _what the atmosphere is like–those were all cool. But nothing could beat flying.__

Except, maybe flying with someone close.

_"You doin' alright there, Robin?"_

Tim paled as he swung up behind Dick, trying, and failing, to land as gracefully as the elder.

"I don't know how you do it. I don't think I'm cut out for this."

"Don't sweat it, Timmy," Dick said, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "You'll be just fine."

Tim just made a slightly strangled hum of agreement and nodded absently.

"You'll be fine." __

"You'll be fine, Damian."

"This is stupid. I already know how to use the grappling hooks; I don't need this... _thing _. You never come up on one in combat."__

"It's good training," Dick replied, his voice betraying the smile he tried to hide. This was a serious lesson, after all. "Besides, the trapeze is just _fun _."__

"Again, stupid."

"Sure it is." Dick placed his hands on the bar, just next to Damian's. "Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!"

Flying was the _best _with someone else.__


End file.
